The happy ending
by Lizard C. Queen
Summary: If you are seeking warmth and love, and looking for joy and happiness, then you must be searching for a home, for a family that is ready to welcome you the way you are. Marceline didn't have a family. But she had her happy ending. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**AN :** Hey what's up everyone, this is my first Adventure Time fic. I've always been a fan of this show since it first started to air in my country and I am very excited to share my work with you. I actually wrote this oneshot for my father's birthday :D

And please, take a minute after reading this story to drop a review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always appreciated

* * *

When I was a little girl, I knew nothing about world except it was full of hatered,danger, grief…war. I remember looking through the stained glass of the window seeking any sign of joy, but all I found was the sight of people running hopelessly, trying to hide from their gruesome fate. When I close my eyes attempting to sleep, I can clearly hear the voice of crying children and the loud sound of explosions and gunshots, composing together a single melody that was very familiar to my ears: the song of death. I've always been a fan of music but this was too much for me to bear.

I started to call for my mom. And then she came, hurrying towards me. She was like an angel, shining in the darkness. She held me gently and kissed my forehead. She rested my head against her lap and started to stroke my black hair, trying to comfort me. And after a while of silence, she started to sing me a lullaby with her angelic voice. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and a warm touch of gentle lips against my temple. In the deep silence of night, I could hear her whisper "Goodnight, my love…"

I love my mom. I love her with all my little heart. She was the only person in this world who really loved me the way I am. She was the only one who isn't afraid of my appearance.

When I used to come out and play with the other children, some of them would leave immediately, scared of me. I didn't know why until one day, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I realized that I definitely didn't look as the other kids. My skin was way too pale, almost white. My eyes were large and big…and red and they looked almost demonic. The catchiest thing in my appearance were my two little fangs that were clearly visible and my sharp pointy teeth.

Maybe this is why the other kids were hiding from me ? Maybe they thought I was a monster ? But I wasn't a monster. I was a human, just like my mom. Why weren't people scared of my mom? She looks pretty normal, with her brown skin and short hair.

Then what's wrong with me?

I asked mom one day. She looked surprised and confused. I repeated the question again. Mom sighed, then she headed towards the closet. The closet was always locked and my mom never told me why. But today I was going to find out. Mom pulled a picture out of one of the drawers. She started to look at it and I could swear I saw tears forming in her eyes. She looked back at me then handed me the picture hesitantly.

In the photo, I saw two persons. I identified one of them as my mom. She looked younger and prettier. She was wearing a long, white silk dress and a wild flowers tiara. Next to her stood a man who was wearing a pitch black tuxedo and a pair of crimson boots. I couldn't help but notice how he looked a lot like me. The same black hair, the same red eyes, the all so familiar sharp teeth. His skin is a shade of blue, and he had pointy ears just like mine.

I turned to my mom and before I could ask she told me :" This is your father, sweetie. His name is Hunson, Hunson Abadeer. Which makes you Marceline Abadeer".

At this moment, I felt several feelings waking up inside of me: curiosity, excitement, longing and happiness to know finally, and after six years, that I have a father. Abadeer, I finally knew what is my last name. I couldn't stop the smile to appear on my face. Mom continued: "He's a demon. We got married several years ago. And then we had you, the most beautiful girl in the world." Mom smiled at this sentence. She bent down so that she was at my level and caressed my face affectionly. "You're half demon, half human. This is why you look like this. But I'm still sure that you are the prettiest girl I've seen in my entire life."

I looked at the picture again, then I asked her calmly: "where is him ?"

Mom started to frown, and after an awkward silence she said: "He is…You see, your father is the ruler of the Nightosphere, the realm of darkness and monsters. He has…responsibilities to take care of. I think these responsibilities are more important than his daughter…or wife…"

I could feel her voice changing and her body shaking against mine. She held me tightly, and I felt her hot tears fall on my head. "Oh baby…I wish he was here with us! I hope he'll come back soon to see how his daughter has grown into a beautiful girl…" Mom sobbed quietly in my shoulder. I felt my eyes watering too. I've never knew my father. I bet he won't recognize me when he sees me. I felt sorry for my mom. Taking care of me, trying to keep me safe during the merciless war. Every day she sacrifices a part of her soul and body to keep me alive. I can't imagine how she did endure all of the sadness and fear alone.

" _You're every thing to me…you are my world, the reason that keeps me alive, and fills me with hope…"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _Standing in the ruins of her old house, a little girl was crying her eyes out. Today, Marceline lost everything. She lost her friends, she lost her home. She lost her mom…_

These words kept replaying in my mind as I watched with dull eyes the sight of misery around me. I ran away from what used to be my home, my sanctuary, trying to forget to horrible sight of my mom, laying lifeless under the pile of bricks. Every time I remember that sight, I feel a sharp pain in my chest like hundreds of knives slicing my heart and breaking it to little shreds. My eyes were puffy from crying all week and a terrible headache was torturing me, but none of this pain can be more intense than seeing your own mother dying in front of your eyes. I shook my head trying to forget about it but no avail. The nausea came back to me, my sight became blurry and I felt I was going to pass out. I fought hard to maintain my balance and I finally managed, after several attempts, to get back on my feet and continue to walk.

After walking for a long time, my feet started to hurt me a lot and I decided to stop and take a rest. I looked around me, the place was completely deserted and there was no sign of life. I was alone. I was left all by myself to face my merciless fate. I felt tears forming again, burning my bloodshot eyes. So this is how loneliness felt like. Not being able to find someone who shares your happiness, stands by you in your misery, gives you a shoulder to cry on and a hand to take while crossing the different phases of life. I lost all of that. I lost my only family.

Well not all of my family. I have a father.

 _I have a father,_ I said to myself. _Where are you daddy? Where are you when I needed you the most? When_ _ **she**_ _needed you the most ?_

I started to sob uncontrollably. I miss my daddy. Even if I've never saw him, I really do. He's a part of me as much as I am a part of him. How I want him to hold me in his arms and spin me around like what daddies do to their daughters ! How I want him to take me to get milkshakes! I would buy a strawberry milkshake and he would buy a chocolate milkshake and we would share it together!

My mom used to tell me about him every night. Mom would always cry and I was always there for her to wipe her tears…and then wipe mine. I spent the nights praying for him to come back to us. I even thought I could visit the Nightosphere and meet him there, but mom was against the idea and she warned me about bringing the subject up again. Since that day I stopped asking about him and mom stopped talking about the subject. Since that day, seeing my father became my only wish.

My stomach began grumbling again. I started to feel very hungry. I shouldn't have thought about milkshakes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Simon was a very nice man. We had a lot of fun together. He even gave me a new stuffed animal! I named him Hambo, and Simon thought that his name is amazing. We've been through a lot of adventures lately. And after our adventures Simon would prepare my bed (just a pile of clothes and leaves but I didn't care because the 'bed' was very comfortable) then read a bedtime story for me. Sometimes he would sing a song with his funny voice and I would laugh my head out so he pouts like a little child and I can't stop myself from bursting into hysterical laughter. I remember that one day we did a singing contest and it was my turn. I didn't find a good song except a single special one and I started to sing with the best I could manage.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Laying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's fading_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

Despite the effort I gave to act calm, I could hear my voice shaking slightly and my eyes burning with tears.

"What a wonderful song. You have the voice of an angel…" I heard Simon whispering. I only nodded, because I was afraid that if I will talk, I would definitely burst into tears.

"Marceline…are you ok? What's the matter?" Simon rested his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to cry before finally managing to say: "Mom used to sing ne this lullaby before…before she passed away…". Tears started to fall freely on my cheeks. Simon hugged me and started to stroke my hair. "Oh Marcy…why haven't you told me?" he asked, slightly worried "I couldn't…I didn't want to open the wound again…" I whispered.

Simon kept patting on my back, but then stopped. "What about your father…you have a father right ?" he asked me hesitantly. Turning my face away I answered calmly: "I do have a father…I just don't know where he is…" Simon looked at me affectionly, then hugged me very tightly. "I would never abandon you Marcy…"

As I said, we used to have a lot of fun, Simon and I. Until he started to act crazy. Until he started to act weird. Until he started avoiding me. Until I saw him packing, getting ready to go and leaving me behind, running after him and crying his name hopelessly in the middle of the road.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I finally met him. My dad. Hunson Abadeer.

I heard he was looking for me for a long time, and felt excited to finally meet him. But a part of me was protesting, and my pride wouldn't let me to see him after abandoning me for a long time. But I don't care. I can't. After all, he's my father. A piece of me. My own flesh and blood.

I was sitting in the abandoned diner(which became my new house) when I saw a little demon-like creature outside, looking slightly puzzled. When I got out, the creature looked at me, then asked with a high-pitched voice: "Are you, by any chance, miss Marceline?" I nodded slowly and I yelped in surprise when I saw the little demon running towards, throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek. "Finally! I found her! The ruler's daughter!" The creature danced with joy, but then, noticing my confused face, he coughed awkwardly. "Sorry for my outburst…I am Harry, I work for our respectful ruler…Mr. Hunson Abadeer! And he was looking for you in every corner of Ooo!" I almost screamed. This is it! This is the moment that I was seeking for fourteen years! I am finally able to see my dad, and ask him about his mysterious disappearing.

The demon drew a funny face on the dirt, poured a white, thick liquid on the drawing (I think it was milk) and then pronounced a weird spell. Before I could blink my eyes, I saw a huge hole forming in the space, sparkles of fire were flicking and I could hear the sound of screaming. And then, I saw a bunch of internal organs, covered in black goo and quickly they started to form a body. I had to turn my face away because of the disgusting sight. I looked back and I saw a tall man, wearing a tuxedo and a pair of red boots. _Just like in the picture._

The man looked at me with wide eyes and I heard his voice for the first time, smooth and deep.

"Marceline…?"

"Dad…" I whispered in disbelief. The man, or I should call him now Dad, opened his arms and I found myself drowning in his embrace. Tears started to run on my face again. Even Harry started to sniffle. _Great, cheesiness overload._ Dad looked back at me and said while ruffling my hair: "How much you've grown, Marceline. I remember when you were a little infant…you didn't change a lot though. Same hair, same face…Oh, Daddy's little monster!" Dad laughed patted my head, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Um…Sir? Can I go now?" Harry asked timidly. Dad glared at him, then smiled mischievously: "Oh! I totally forgot about you." And with a move of his finger I saw Harry's body burning to the bone as he was screaming and rolling on the floor in a desperate attempt to save himself. "Dad! What have you done! This is horrible!" Dad smiled then replied: "Do not worry about him. He's from the Nightosphere. They are used to this sort of stuff." Shrugging, Dad headed towards the diner, then asked me: "So…will you show me your place?" I nodded slowly. "Good! And do you have something to eat? I am starving!" I nodded again and said: "Ok, stay here and I will bring us some food…oh! And please don't touch my french fries ! I bought them a while ago and I can't wait to eat them" Dad chuckled then said: "Sure, Sweetie". I smiled back then headed outside.

In the middle of the road, I remembered that I forgot the money on the counter. _I must have got a little over excited._ I ran back to the diner as fast as I could, only to find out that Dad was eating my fries. Eating all of my fries. After I told him not to do it.

"Daddy…why?" I whispered. And despite of myself, I started to cry. I could hear Dad calling my name. I wasn't mad because of the fries. I didn't care about them since I wasn't hungry in the first place. I just realized that my father doesn't give a damn about me. I couldn't fool myself any longer. I guess he never wanted me in the first place. Leaving me alone during my childhood to 'take care' of his realm by torturing and killing the other creatures. My mind stopped to think and I felt very sleepy and tired after crying my heart out. I went back to the diner and I didn't find any trace for dad…except for the empty oily box.

The next morning, I found an axe on the table. There was a card attached to it. I found the word _**Dad**_ written on it. I chuckled at my 'gift', then turned up the radio to listen to the latest news. An enormous monster was roaming freely in the land of Ooo, sucking the souls out of the poor creatures, before going back to the nightosphere.

I started to cry again. I started to feel alone again.

 _I wasn't meant to be happy, I guess. Maybe this is the life that Glob chose for me. I don't deserve a family. I was meant to be alone._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

"I am glad he's gone. I am feeling so emotionally exhausted"

Finn started to chuckle next to me. Laying on the soft grass, watching the souls flying in the sky and looking lost and confused, was a very weird activity to do with a friend. Jake was here too, sitting in Finn's pocket. It's funny how we became friends over the days. I remember the first time we met. They were too scared that they almost wet themselves. I bet Jake did. But who would blame them? No one would like to deal with a vampire. But now we're best friends. Finn is always paying me visits. I visit them too sometimes. I love to scare the crap out of Jake by sneaking behind him. The expression on his face is priceless.

"Hey Marcy?"

"Yep?"

"We're going to organize a movie night next week. Wanna come?"

"For real?"

"Of course Marceline! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Hum…I'm not sure…"

"Please Marcy! You're our friend! We can't do a movie night without our friends." Finn was squealing with excitement. I smiled then said: "Sure. Why not?"

"Sweet!" Finn started to jump excited. I laughed and looked back at the sky. I am not lonely any more. I have friends now. They are my family. They love me. And I love them too.

* * *

 **AN:** And it's over! I hope you guys would like it. I changed some of the lines if you have noticed. I hope you won't mind it.

Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Goodbye


End file.
